eberronfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Journal
Der Tag der Klage (Abend 1) Eberron 994 YK Wir befinden uns im Jahr 994 YK in Khorvaire, genauer gesagt an der Grenze zwischen Breland und Cyre. Der naive Kriegsgeschmiedete Fist hat den Auftrag, den vermissten General Bren ir’Gadden ausfindig zu machen, und falls nötig zu befreien. Am Weg seiner Mission wurde er von seinen Kameraden getrennt aber unbeirrt strebt er nach der Erfüllung seines Auftrags. Als der metallglitzernde Krieger einen Turm am Horizont entdeckt, steuert er wachsam darauf zu – jedoch entgeht ihm, dass eine seltsame Gestalt ihn verfolgt. Niemand weiß, was diese in die Gegend verschlagen hat, vermutlich nicht einmal sie selbst. Es ist der Magier Kas Keldarn, ein bestenfalls exzentrisch zu nennender Zeitgenosse, dessen bester Freund seine Ratte ist. Und noch ein weiterer Geselle hält sich dieser Tage in der Gegend auf: der Halbelf Darius Flynn, ein unstetes Großmaul, aber mit einnehmendem Wesen. Als nun Fist den Turm erreicht, zeigt sich schnell, dass er keinen freundlichen Empfang erhoffen darf. Zwei seltsame Gestalten mit zwei Mündern, mit Armbrüsten bewaffnet, eröffnen das Feuer, außerdem nähern sich einige an Spinnen erinnernde Kreaturen, je einen Meter lang. thumb|318px In dem sich nun entbrennenden Scharmützel ergreifen Kas und Darius die Partei des Kriegsgeschmiedeten, und gemeinsam können sie der Gegner Herr werden. Eine durch Fist vorgenommene Obduktion zeigt, dass die humanoiden Kreaturen auch je zwei Gehirne haben. Kas kann sie später als Dolgrim identifizieren und noch einmal später dieses Wissen der Gruppe klarmachen. Die spinnenartigen Tiere werden Krutiks genannt. Im Inneren des Turmes finden die drei so zu Gefährten gewordenen Abenteurer den vermissten General bewusstlos und gefesselt an einem Holzgerüst, zu seinen Füßen liegt Aric Blacktree, sein Diener. Der General ist schnell wieder bei Kräften und kann die Details seiner Gefangennahme erläutern. Dem jungen Mann dagegen ist nicht zu helfen, obwohl keine Verletzungen erkennbar sind wirkt er apathisch, fast katatonisch. Noch mysteriöser ist das, was die Kameraden unter ihm entdecken: Ein unbekanntes Drachenmal pulsiert am Boden, und es befindet sich auch auf Arics Körper. Kas zeichnet es ab und untersucht es genau (so wie er auch sonst alles genau analysiert, auch den künstlichen Körper Fists). Dabei murmelt er ständig „Drei stehen am Abgrund.“ Keiner wird richtig schlau aus den Entwicklungen. Nach einer ereignislosen Nacht, in der Fist Wache schiebt, wollen die Gefährten den Turm verlassen. Der Zustand des jungen Dieners hat sich nicht gebessert, aber er lässt sich anstandslos an der Hthumb|318pxand führen. Doch plötzlich werden sie erneut attackiert. Einige Untote, von drei Menschen in grünen Roben begleitet, nähern sich dem verfallenen Bauwerk. Wiederum entbrennt ein heißes Gefecht; eine der drei menschlichen Gestalten entpuppt sich als Magier und hält die Gruppe schwer beschäftigt. Während der Kampfhandlung aber geschehen gar seltsame Dinge im Osten. Ein merkwürdiger Nebel zieht auf, durchzogen von feurigen Blitzen. Immer dichter, bis jegliche Sicht in das Gebiet vollständig blockiert ist. Und während die Angreifer einer nach dem anderen fallen, sind gequälte Schrei aus dem Bereich des Nebels zu hören, die durch Mark und Bein gehen. Und als schließlich alle Gegner niedergerungen sind (General Bren ir’Gadden identifiziert sie als Angehörige des Ordens der Smaragdklaue), sind auch die Schrei verstummt. Das Land Cyre ist nicht mehr, die Helden haben hautnah den Tag der Klage miterlebt. drei Jahre später '''(Abend 2) Wir schreiben den 18. Olarun 997, drei Jahre nachdem ein bislang unerklärter Schrecken das Land Cyre ausgelöscht hat und ein brüchiger Friedensvertrag den 100-jährigen Krieg auf Khorvaire beendet hat. Drei junge Abenteurer wurden damals Zeugen des grausamen Spektakels, danach verlor sich die Schicksalsgemeinschaft wieder aus den Augen. Nun erreicht ein Brief des Generals Bren ir’Gadden jeden der drei: Der Kriegsgeschmiedete Fist, der Magier Kas Keldarn und der Halbelfen Darius Flynn sollen die Ehrengäste des Generals bei einer Trauerfeier zum Tag der Klage in Sharn sein da sie ihn damals aus der Gefangenschaft der Smaragdklaue befreit haben. Zwei Tage später, am Jahrestag der Klage, finden sich die drei beim Haus des Generals in einem gepflegte Viertel mit Türmen aus Dichtholz ein. Es gibt eine freundliche Begrüßung und einen kurzen Austausch. Dabei erfahren die drei auch, dass von jenem jungen Mann, der damals mit dem General gefangen war, mittlerweile jede Spur fehlt. Danach werden sie gemeinsam mit dem General mit einer Himmelskutsche in das Universitätsviertel gebracht, wo die Trauerfeier stattfinden soll. Und noch ein weiterer etwas unerwarteter Gast ist auf der Trauerfeier. Der ehemalige Soldat und Seargant „Serge“ Mormont soll als Leibwächter einen jungen Adeligen auf das Fest begleiten. Im Universitätsviertel sind neben diesem Fest noch zahlreiche Paraden, überall wird Essen und trinken verkauft, es herrscht Volksfeststimmung. Auf dem Fest selbst sind zahlreiche Kriegsveteranen und viele Soldaten aus Cyre, die die Klage überlebt haben und stolz die Wappen ihres untergegangenen Landes tragen. Als sich die drei Ehrengäste gerade etwas unters Volk mischen dringt plötzlich Nebel durch eine Tür in den Festsaal. Während Tumult und Aufregung entsteht dringt aus dem Nebel eine Stimme:„Drei Helden stehen am Abgrund am Rande der Vernichtung.“ Die Wolke bewegt sich auf Darius zu, darinnen befindet sich eine gorillaartige Gestalt, die Darius und einen Gast attackiert, der von dem Angriff getötet wird. Es entsteht ein Kampf mit dem geheimnisvollen Schrecken. Als Kas ihn sieht, erkennt er, dass es sich dabei um einen „Klagsschrecken“ handelt. „Serge“ Mormont greift noch nicht ein sondern zerrt zuerst seinen Schutzbefohlenen in einen anderen Raum. In der Zwischenzeit können die drei mit Hilfe des Generals den Klagsschrecken soweit schwächen, dass er seine Nebel-Aura verliert. Schließlich schließt sich auch „Serge“ den Kämpfenden an und von dem Nebelgorilla bleibt nur noch eine Dunstwolke, in deren Mitte kurz jenes Drachenmal zu sehen ist, das auf dem jungen Mann vor drei Jahren am Tag der Klage entstanden ist. Nach einer kurzen Beratschlagung entscheidet man sich der Spur des Nebels zu folgen. Nach der Beendigung seines Auftrages schließt sich auch der „Serge“ an. Ein Verkäufer eines Süßigkeitenstandes hat den Nebel gesehen. Im tiefer gelegenen Bezirk Immerhell kann den „drei Helden am Abgrund“ mit ihrer Begleitung ein Gnom weiter den Weg weisen. Im Viertel „Zentralbrücke“ verliert sich schließlich die Spur. Kas kann aber in der Nähe aus einem Haus eine magische Aura entnehmen. Die Rollläden sind zu und die Tür ist versperrt, sie stellt aber für Darius kein Hindernis dar. Schnell betreten die Vier das Haus, die schwer gerüsteten Fist und „Serge“ machen aber so viel Krach, dass die „Bewohner“ sofort geweckt werden. Mit den Worten „Das sind sie“ stürzen sich drei Männer und zwei Wachreptilien auf die Eindringlinge. Es entsteht ein heftiger Kampf, die Helden überstehen ihn schwer mitgenommen, einer der „Bewohner“ kann fliehen. Ein Gang führt höher in den Turm. Darius will alleine vorausspähen, mittlerweile schwer mitgenommen wird er von Giftpfeilen einer Falle getroffen. Kas läuft ihm nach und glaubt kurzzeitig einen Widersacher in dem Gang zu sehen. Es stellt sich aber heraus dass hier Darius liegt und er kann ihn bergen. Wieder etwas zu Kräften gekommen versucht Darius die Falle zu entschärfen, nur um erneut von Pfeilen getroffen zu werden. Fist kann ihn retten, der Halbelf ringt aber wegen der Vergiftung mit dem Überleben. Während der Serge Erste Hilfe leistet überprüft Kas, ob Darius nicht vielleicht doch ein Widersacher ist. Im letzten Moment kommt der Halbelf wieder zu sich. Schließlich kann die Falle mit einem Kletterhaken des „Serge“ entschärft werden. Hinter einer weiteren versperrten Tür befindet sich eine Art Büro, in den zahlreiche Schriften sind, am hinteren Ende des Raumes wurden mit Kreide Runen aufgemalt. Offensichtlich wurde hier ein Ritual durchgeführt. Kas kann ebenfalls erkennen, dass sich die Person, die hier gewerkt hat, mit der Ebene Xoriath, der Ebene des Wahnsinns, beschäftigt hat. Die verdächtigen Papiere werden mitgenommen, in einer Taverne will man die weitere Vorgehensweise besprechen. Den Helden ist es plötzlich, als wäre die Klage erst gestern gewesen… Gefallene Engel (Abend 3) Die Gefährten versuchen den, von ihnen am Tag der Klage geretteten, Soldaten zu finden – aber die Spur ist kalt. Nach einigen wochen trägt der alte General ein interessante Aufgabe an sie heran: Eine dem General bekannte Elfe (namens Kaelys Taela) braucht Hilfe: Die Hand einer Statue wurde ihr gestohlen. Die Abenteurer willigen ein, der General verspricht auch nach anderen Aufträgen zu lauschen. Die besagte Auftraggeberin wohnt wie viele Elfen in Sharn im Distrikt Shae Lias. Das Viertel ist gefüllt mit wunderschönen Statuen von lang toten Elfen. Krieger aus Dichtholz stehen Wache an den Toren von Häusern, während Statuen von Priestern und ehrwürdigen Alten über Plätze und offene Gärten verteilt stehen. Die Passanten bewegen sich still und mit eleganten Bewegungen zwischen diesen Statuen der Toten und verrichten ihr Tagwerk mit zurückhaltender Anmut. Das Gebäude, dass die Gefährten schlußendlich aufsuchen ist ein Turm aus poliertem schwarzem Dichteholz. Teile von Elfenbein sind in das Holz eingelassen und mit Silber umrandet. Ein riesiger Grottenschrat bewacht das Tor; sein dichtes rotes Fell ist geölt und gekämmt. Er trägt eine wundervolle Brustplatte, die mit schwarzen Edelsteinen verziert ist. Seine Rüstung ist mit demselben Wappen versehen, welches an einem Wimpel über der Tür hängt: ein stilisierter Silberdrachen auf elfenbeinernem Feld. „Willkommen in Silberbein“, grollt er. Seine Stimme ist tief und laut. „Ihr werdet erwartet.“ Erwartet werden sie von einer großgewachsenen Elfe mit platinblondem Haar und blasser Haut, die sich als Khaly Taela vorstellt und auch gleich zu ihrem Anliegen kommt. Sie ist eine Sammlerin von Antiquitäten und letzte Nacht wurde bei ihr eingebrochen. Sie erklärt „Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Diebe aus Trümmerfeld kamen. Ich weiß nicht, wie gut ihr Sharn kennt, aber es gibt wenige gefährlichere und grausamere Orte als diesen. Ich habe jedenfalls nicht vor, selbst dorthin zu gehen. Das ist nämlich der Punkt, wo ihr ins Spiel kommt. Wenn Ihr nach Gefallen geht und die Hand zurückholt, bezahle ich euch 600 GM. Wenn ihr mir die gesamte Statue liefern könnt, bezahle ich euch das gleiche in Platin. Seid ihr interessiert?“ thumb Nachdem man sich schnell handelseins wird, untersuchen die angeheuerten Ermittler die Überreste eines nicht allzu geschickten Diebes. Durch Magie und Neugier stellt sich heraus, dass die Übeltäter aus Trümmerfeld stammen und von „Weisheit der Vergangenheit geleitet“ eine Statue zusammensetzten wollen. Besonders genau wird eine Tätowierung studiert, die zwei Hände, die einen Stein halten, studiert. Danach machen sich die Helden unverzüglich auf nach Trümmerfeld im unteren Dura. Große Steinbrocken sind überall auf der Straße verteilt. Statuen der Götter blicken auf die Vorbeigehenden herab, aber sie die meisten haben keine Köpfe oder fehlende Gliedmaßen. Viele Gebäude und Brücken sind zusammengebrochen und die überlebenden Gebäude sind in verschiedener Weise beschädigt und verrammelt. Heruntergekommene Kinder jagen Ratten durch die Straßen, während Männer mit leeren Gesichtern rund um Feuer sitzen, die mitten auf der Straße brennen. Auf der Spur der Stein-Diebe stoßen die Gefährten auf eine üble Schutzgeldtruppe, können aber einer direkten Auseinandersetzung aus dem Weg gehen. In der Schwarzsteinkirche, einer Bastion der silbernen Flamme an diesem sonst so verfluchten Ort, treffen sie auf die Priesterin Faela, die gerade einige Wunden an ihrem linken Bein verbindet. Gruthiks haben sich durch die Wände der Kellergruft gegraben und sie verletzt. Sie kann etwas Licht ins Dunkel der gestohlenen Hand bringen nachdem sie den Dieb beschrieben haben „Das klingt nach einem Rasenden“, sagt Faela und seufzt dann. „Die Rasenden sind die krankesten und gefährlichsten Kreaturen in diesem Gebiet. Sie sind mehr Tiere als Personen. Sie sagen, dass die Rasenden mit ärgerlichen Geistern besessen sind, aber ich habe dafür bis jetzt noch keinen Beweis gefunden. Ich denke, dass ihre Vorfahren einfach durch den Unfall in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurden. Aber es ist schwer zu glauben, dass einer von ihnen den Distrikt verlassen hat. Sie kommen selten aus ihrem Territorium und wenn sie es doch tun, dann bekämpfen sie für gewöhnlich das erste, das sie sehen." Das Zeichen der Tätowierung gehört zu den zum Wahnsinn neigenden Steinbewahrern, welche in der Korak-Halle hausen. Als die Priesterin um Hilfe gegen grabenden Gruttiks in ihrer Gruft bittet, verweigern sich die Klage-Veteranen nicht. '''Zwischenspiel - Ashurtas Gruft Ein Tunnel in der Gruft der Kirche führt nicht ein Monster-Nest, sondern in eine alte Grabkammer. Nachdem sie sich einiger kabelnder Monstren entledigt haben, untersuchen die Abenteuer die alte Anlage. In der Mitte liegt ein Haufen aus geschwärzten Schädeln, der von eisernen Barren die mit Runen bedeckt sind zusammen gehalten wird. Ein zerschlissener roter Banner hängt von einer scheinenden Stahlstandarde (close burst 5 +1 Schaden) die auf dem westlichen Eisenbarren steht. Auf der westlichen Wand haben die wohl ursprünglichen Türen dem Druck eindringender Erde nach gegeben – der Teil einer dunklen Tür liegt neben einem Steinhaufen und ein anderes Teil der Tür ragt aus dem Haufen. Säulen stützen die hohe Kuppeldecke. Alkoven säumen die östliche Wand und den nördlichen Teil der westlichen Wand, jede mit einem Haufen alter Knochen gefüllt. Alle Wände tragen geometrische Muster und Kriegs-, Arbeits- und Freizeitsszenen von Goblins. Die Runen auf den Barren sind in Schriftzeichen und einer Sprache, welche die Gruppe nicht kennt, aber der junge Zauberer wirkt ein magisches Ritual und kann dann die Schriftzeichen seinen Gefährten vorlesen: Ashurta, Schlächter der Schwächlinge, Führer der Klinge der aschgrauen Krone. Selbst im Tod ist er stolz und stark. Die Macht von Xoriat hat ihn nicht besiegt und die Hölle geht mit ihm. Neben der ersten Kammer , ein altes Buch, ein Schlüssel, eine Phiole, 12 Goldstücke und Hinweise auf ein besonderes Schwert stoßen sie auf einen Raum mit rätselhaften Fliesen thumb|left|384px east north south open door fire right hell rage hand release unlock up left down today Bewacht wird das Rätsel und teuflischen Statuen. Weiter nach unten dringen die Helden vor, in einen Raum wie ein riesiges Drachenmaul. Auch hier gibt es wieder 4 mysteriöse Platten: open close up down Kurz vor der Tür am anderen ende des Raums verschwindet die Treppe unter den Füßen der überraschten Forscher, Bodenplatten fallen weg oder bringen tödliche Speere hervor. Zum ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt tauchen auch noch Gruttiks auf und machen das Leben schwer. Halb hängend, halb kletternd wird der Kampf gewonnen. Immer größer wird die Frage, was mit solchen Fallen und Rätseln hier beschützt wird... Platzhalter Abend 4 Hier sollte eigentlich stehen wie die gruppe in Ashurtas gruft scheiter (Abend 5) Schwer gezeichnet sehen sich die Helden an. Schließlich macht Faela den Vorschlag, den Gang, der weiterhin eine ständige Bedrohung durch diese Untiere verheißt, zum Einsturz zu bringen. Der Magier Kas Keldarn sucht mit kundigem Blick eine schwache Stelle, die der Kriegsgeschmiedete Fist sogleich mit seinem Hammer bearbeitet – und schon bald hat ein Berg von Geröll den Tunnel verborgen. Nachdem die Wunden versorgt sind, beschließen die vier Gefährten, die Nacht noch in der Schwarzfelskirche zu verbringen, bevor sie den gefährlichen Weg zur Kolrax-Halle antreten. Kas sorgt mit einem Zauber für eine ungestörte Nachtruhe, das Passwort „Vater beschützt dich“ erlaubt den Verbündeten, unbehelligt den Bereich der Magie zu passieren. Während die Fleischlinge im Schlaf neue Energie tanken, erfährt Fist von der freundlichen Priesterin allerhand über die Kirche der silbernen Flamme. Am nächsten Morgen brechen Kas, Darius, Serge und Fist auf, um den gefährlichen Weg quer durch Trümmerfeld zur Kolrax-Halle anzutreten. Auch wenn sich die vier schon ein wenig an die verwahrloste Umgebung gewöhnt haben – ihre Sinne sind zum Zerreißen gespannt, als sie plötzlich eine gebeugte Gestalt in einem zerschlissenen grauen Mantel zwischen den Ruinen und Steinbrocken auf sie zukommen sehen. Langsam, mit schweren Schritten, gestützt auf einen knorrigen Stab nähert er sich den Gefährten. In der anderen trägt er eine Laterne. Weisse lange Haare fallen unter der Kutte hervor. Als er näher kommt beginnt er zu kichern, hehehehe. Sein altes Gesicht ist zerfurcht und voller tiefer Falten. Die weißen Augen ohne Iris blicken für einen Moment auf die vier Abenteurer, aber er reagiert auf Fragen und Anreden nur mit einem wahnsinnigen Kichern. Im Zuge dieser fruchtlosen Versuche etwas vernünftiges aus dem Alten heraus zu locken, bemerkt Darius Flynn plötzlich eine Gestalt hinter einem Felsbrocken. Er schleicht sich von hinten heran, aber trotz aller Vorsicht muss er wohl gehört worden sein – die Stelle ist verlassen. Die Gefährten lassen den Alten zurück und marschieren weiter in die Richtung, die ihnen Faela beschrieben hat. Darius pirscht vorsichtig voran, als er unvermutet von drei Gestalten angegriffen wird. Widerliche Gesellen, die rostroten Reste auf Gesichtern und Kleidungsstücken erinnern frappant an einen wohlbekannten Körpersaft – offenbar Bluttrinker, ein anderer Clan der Rasenden. Noch ein vierter springt hinzu, Darius wird von einer Axt getroffen und rennt zurück zu seinen Kameraden. Gemeinsam gelingt es der Gruppe, zwei der Angreifer zu fällen, der Rest flieht. Kurze Zeit später ist das Ziel erreicht: Die Colracs-Halle, wo die sich die Steinbewahrer aufzuhalten pflegen. Offenbar hat sich die gläserne Turmspitze bei dem Einsturz wie ein Pfeil in das Gebäude gebohrt, es ist halb eingestürzt, viele Stellen sind übersät mit Glassplittern. Die Gefährten sind noch nicht weit gekommen, als Darius plötzlich erschreckt nach oben blickt. Dann dreht sich um und läuft davon. Mit einem Schrei fällt er zu Boden. Es bedarf einige Pflege, um den Halbelfen wieder zu reanimieren. Anscheinend hatte er eine Vision, er murmelt mysteriös vor sich her. Als er wieder zu Sinnen kommt, erzählt er seinen Gefährten von dieser, seine sonst so selbstbewußte Stimme klingt etwas ratlos.. Es ist ein sonniger Tag aber die Luft ist kühl, du kratzt dir kurz dein Kinn unter deinem langen Bart als du einthumb|218px quaderförmiges Gebäude aus rotem Stein durch große Eingangstore betrittst. Plötzlich beginnt der Boden zu vibrieren und kleine Steine fallen von der Decke. Erschreckt siehst du dich um als es rundherum zu Krachen beginnt und die Steine die herunterfallen immer größer werden. Du drehst um und versuchst dich aus dem Gebäude zu retten, doch zwei Schritte bevor du die Tür erreichst spürst du einen harten Schlag am Kopf und alles wird schwarz. Im Eingangsbereich stehen humanoide Statuen. Doch nach nur wenigen Schritten kollabiert ein weiteres Gruppenmitglied, diesmal Kas. Er fuchtelt wild rudernd mit den Armen und schreit. Dann fällt er zu Boden und bleibt apathisch liegen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge spielte sich folgende Szenerie ab Du sitzt an einem Tisch und führst gerade ein Glas Rotwein zu deinem Mund als du plötzlich ein starkes Schwanken spürst. Dein Magen wird ausgehoben als der Boden deines Hauses unter dir wegbricht und mit dir und dem gesamten Inhalt des Zimmers nach unten. Schwere Teile treffen die während deines Falls am Rücken und der Seite als du plötzlich siehst wie die Teile vor dir am Boden auftreffen und zerschellen. Dann wird alles schwarz. Seine Gefährten vermuten, dass auch er offenbar ein Gesicht gehabt hat, doch sein unzusammenhängendes Gebrabbel unterscheidet sich kaum von seinen sonstigen Äußerungen. Er steckt noch ein Stückchen herumliegendes Glas ein, denn gehen die vier weiter. Nacheinander untersuchen sie mehrere Räume: einen Wohnbereich, eine Bibliothek und eine Küche. Schließlich betreten sie mit einigen Schwierigkeiten den kopfüber stehenden Turm. Sie finden in mehreren Nischen Reste von Käfigen aus kaltgeschmiedeten Eisen, in denen große Hunde gehalten wurden, außerdem mehrere alchemistische Gegenstände. In einem Schlafzimmer finden sie eine Kiste aus schwarzem Stahl, welches das Zeichen des Hauses Vadalis thumb|left|156pxträgt (Tierabrichtung). Geschützt wird der Inhalt durch eine Glyphe, die Darius jedoch problemlos entfernen kann. Der Lohn sind ein Beutel Gold, ein Buch und ein Rollenbehälter mit Kreditbriefen. Die überhängende Treppe weiter zu erklimmen erweist sich als schwierige Aufgabe, ist aber letztendlich doch von Erfolg gekrönt. Oben bewachen fünf menschliche Gestalten mit dem Symbol der Steinbewahrer eine Tür. Doch genau in diesem Moment hat Serge eine Vision, während um ihn ein Kampf entbrennt. Er zieht seine Waffe und schlägt wild um sich. Laut schreit er: „Neeeeeiiiiiin!“, dann schicken zwei schwere Hiebe den schlachtenerprobten Sergeanten zu Boden, am Ende können die vier Abenteurer aber doch ihre Widersachen überwältigen. Du bist mitten in einem Kampf. Rings um dich kämpfen deine Gefährten gegen die Kreaturen der Staubfürsten. Angeführt von einem drei Schritt großen Hünen zwingt ihr das Kampfglück auf eure Seite, als plötzlich eine große humanoide Gestalt in purpurner Robe in dein Gesichtsfeld kommt. Die Gestalt hat einen Tigerkopf und beginnt ruhig in einer dir fremden Sprache zu sprechen. Der Hüne an deiner Seite zeigt mit dem Finger auf die Tigergestalt um einen Zauber auf ihn zu wirken aber er ist um einen Wimpernschlag zu spät und er beginnt von der Hand weg sich in Stein zu verwandeln. thumb|left|400pxHinter der Tür befindet sich die Statue eines Engels mit abgeschnittenen Flügeln. Davor kniet ein betender Mann, der aber sogleich aufspringt und die Helden anfährt: „Was macht ihr hier? Ihr habt meine Verbündeten getötet!“ Der ganz sichtlich Irrsinnige ist noch ein junger Mann, Serge versucht ihn zu entwaffnen, wird aber durch einen Zauber mit Verwirrung geschlagen. Zwei seiner Energiewellen später liegt der Unbekannte in seinem Blut. Obgleich ihnen eine hohe Belohnung in Aussicht gestellt wurde, wenn sie die Engelsfigur Synthrael (Serge hat ihn in seiner Vision gesehen) vollständig bei Kaelys Tela abliefern, so ist sie bedauerlicherweise einfach zu schwer für einen Abtransport. So bescheidet sich die Gruppe mit der explizit gewünschten Hand und dem Kopf. Kas steckt sich noch einen Finger der Statue ein. Mit dieser Beute räumen die Helden unbehelligt Trümmerfeld und liefern sie bei der großgewachsenen Elfe ab. Mit wohlverdienten 1200 Goldstücken verlassen sie kurz darauf das prächtige Anwesen… Mord in Eichenbrücke thumb|276px(Abend 6) Nachdem Kas, Fist, Darius und Serge den letzten Auftrag erfolgreich abgeschlossen haben lädt sie der General ir'Gadden zum Abendessen ein. Auf dem Rückweg im Oakbridge District bemerken sie plötzlich einen Schatten, der vor ihnen zu Boden fällt. Ein Mann ist anscheinend in den Tod gestürzt. Während die Gruppe die Leiche untersuchen bildet sich schnell eine Menschenansammlung um den Toten. Ein Passant scheint ihn gekannt zu haben: „Das ist ir'Kilmansor. Der lebte hier für sich alleine.“ Ein anderer schaltet sich ein: „Jemand sollte Viduk verständigen“. In dem Trubel machen sich die vier Detektive davon, um die Wohnung des Verstorbenen zu untersuchen, die in einem Turm oberhalb der Absturzstelle liegt. Der Tote hatte ein schön eingerichtetes Heim mit zahlreichen Bildern. Auf den ersten Blick gibt es keine Spuren eines Kampfes oder einer Auseinandersetzung. Ein Blick vom Balkon nach unten (War die Türe offen?) zeigt, dass mittlerweile ein Kriegsgeschmiedeter bei der Leiche eingetroffen ist. Es handelt sich offensichtlich um besagten Viduk. Als er nach oben blickt entdeckt er Kas, der gerade vom Balkon nach unten späht. Er ruft nach oben und kommt schließlich ebenfalls zur Wohnung des Toten. Nach einer kurzen Befragung verschwindet er allerdings wieder, die Gruppe sucht weiter. Bei einem Sekretär finden sie schließlich feine Blutspuren. Serge und Darius fragen schließlich eine Nachbarin, die nichts gesehen und gehört hat. Auch sie bestätigt, dass der tote ir'Kilmansor so gut wie nie Besuch hatte. Sie erfahren schließlich noch, dass der Tote wohl mit Kunst handelte und einen Laden in der Nähe hatte. Mit einem Schlüssel aus der Wohnung schließen die vier das Geschäft auf, dort lässt sich aber nichts Auffälliges finden. Ir'Kilmansor handelte gleichermaßen mit Statuen und Bildern. Auf dem Weg nach draußen wird die Leiche gerade von Viduk und einem zweiten Kriegsgeschmiedeten entfernt, der den Pfeil der silbernen Flamme an sich trägt. Darius stellt Viduk einige Fragen,was dem schließlich verdächtig vorkommt, so wird die Gruppe gebeten mitzukommen. Im Tempel der silberen Flamme wird der Tote untersucht: Ein Priester stellt fest, dass die Leiche eine Stichwunde hat und ihr auf der Brust ein Stück Haut fehlt. „Er wurde mit einer sonderbaren Waffe getötet“, sagt der Priester. „Offensichtlich wurde er gemeuchelt und dann vom Balkon gestoßen. Schließlich wird auch die Gruppe Mittelpunkt der Untersuchungen. Außer Kas hat zwar niemand einen Ausweis dabei, schließlich kann aber der General ir'Gadden für die vier bürgen. Er hat zudem den toten ir'Kilmansor gekannt, der anscheinend früher einmal ein Zirkusdirektor war. Während des Krieges war die Truppe unter dem Namen „Friedenszirkus“ unterwegs. Die Gruppe trennt sich schließlich zur Nachtruhe, wobei Fist in der Wohnung des Toten und Serge im Geschäft übernachtet. Erste Ermittlungen Am nächsten Tag wird Serge nicht wie abgemacht von Darius im Geschäft abgeholt, sondern von einem dunkelhaarigen Mann, der sich als Pieter Redgrave vorstellt. Er gibt an von Darius geschickt worden zu sein. Der Neuankömmling erntet großes Mißtrauen von Serge die beiden gehen schließlich aber zur Wohnung von ir'Kilmansor. Noch einmal durchsuchen sie die Bleibe des Kunsthändlers. Vom Sekretär bis zum Balkon entdecken sie schließlich noch eine Mehlspur. Eine weitere Befragung der Nachbarn bringt genauso wenig neue Erkenntnisse wie eine genauere Untersuchung des Ladens. Weitere Aufschlüsse soll ein Besuch der nahen Taverne „Blauer Vogel“ bringen. Die Schenke ist gut gefüllt, zwei Mägde bedienen die Gäste. Einer von ihnen fällt besonders auf, da er allein auf einem Tisch sitzt und einen Schnaps nach dem anderen hinunterkippt. Erste Befragungen der Gäste ergeben nicht nur, dass bereits jeder von den Ermittlungen der Gruppe weiß, sondern auch, dass ir'Kilmansor selten in der Bar war. Schließlich stellt sich ein gewisser „Ners“ der Gruppe vor. Er berichtet vom mürrischen Zuckerbäcker Kroger Barks, der „keine Menschen mag“. Auf den Zirkus angesprochen fällt ihm ein, dass der Trommler der Musikgruppe der Bar ebenfalls im Zirkus war. Zu dem allein sitzenden Säufer kann er sagen, dass er Lucian heißt. Er scheint die Erlebnisse des Krieges nicht sonderlich gut verkraftet zu haben und ist mehr als nur unfreundlich. Die schlimmen Ereignisse arbeitet er mit Bildern auf, die er malt und teilweise sogar verkauft. thumb|leftAls sich Pieter an den Tisch des Veteranen setzt verstummt das ganze Lokal und verstohlene Blicke beobachten Pieter am Tisch des Veteranen. Die Spannung im blauen Vogel scheint zum greifen. Der Veteran, der eine alte, zerschlissene Uniform Brelands trägt, wirkt wie ein alter müder Mann mit ungesund aussehenden gelben Augen und zernarbter fahler Haut. Seine strähnigen Haare hängen ihm ins Gesicht. Seine Stimme ist leise aber voller Ablehnung und Pieter gelingt es nicht, mehr aus dem Veteranen heraus zu bekommen. Ein tödlicher Zirkus Weiters sprechen die Ermittler den Trommler an. Er erzählt, dass der Zirkus bankrott gegangen ist, weil einer der Dinosaurier des Zirkus das Publikum attackiert hatte. Der Vorfall hat sich in Aundair ereignet. Schließlich wird noch der Koch, ein Zwerg, befragt. Er weiß, dass Mitglieder des Zirkus Tätowierungen hatten und Corlina, die in der Bar normalerweise tanzt, auch im Zirkus war. Die Gruppe mutmaßt, dass dem Toten wohl seine Tätowierung herausgeschnitten wurde. Zur Sicherheit gehen sie noch zur Wohnung der Tänzerin um nach dem rechten zu sehen. Dort scheint alles normal zu sein. Am nächsten Tag sprechen sie schließlich mit Corlina, einer Elfe, und ihrem Mann Roctar Herfast. Sie erfahren den Namen des Echsendompteurs Volin Grober, der ebenfalls in der Nähe wohnt. Er, ein Mensch erinnert sich, dass bei dem Vorfall mit dem Dinosaurier drei Menschen gestorben sind, darunter das Kind eines Changelings. Er macht sich selbst Vorwürfe: „Die Echsen waren krank, das hätte ich bemerken müssen“. Danach gehen die Detektive zum Bäcker, der zwar etwas unwirsch ist, aber eine Expertise zu dem gefunden Mehl abgibt: „Es ist von geringer Qualität“, also nicht von ihm, backt er doch nur mit feinstem Mehl. Schließlich wird noch der malende Kriegsveteran Lucian besucht. Das kleine Gebäude, das ihm als Wohnung und auch als Studion dient scheint kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch zu sein. Die fensterlosen Wände sind mit Zeichen übersät. In seiner Wohnung riecht es übel und neben zerbrochenen Flaschen finden sich zwischen dem Staub zahlreiche Bilder mit düsteren Darstellungen von Schlachten. Einige der apokalyptischen Darstellungen hängen auch an den Wänden. Er kann oder will der Gruppe nicht helfen, verkauft ihnen aber schließlich ein Bild. Immer wieder flüstert Kas den anderen zu "die Toten....sie sprechen..." während er seiner Ratte streichelt, die aus seinem Umhang hervorkriecht. Nach einer kurzen Beratschlagung geht die Gruppe wieder zur silbernen Flamme. Dort schickt man Jemanden, um mithilfe eines Rituals mit dem Toten zu sprechen. Zwei Fragen werden dem plötzlich belebten Körper gestellt. Die Erinnerung des Toten weiß nicht, wer ihn getötet hat und sieht auch kein Motiv für den Mord. Ein weiteres mal wird das Ritual durchgeführt. Diesmal soll der Tote von dem Ereignis mit den Dinosauriern berichten. Die waren plötzlich in Raserei geraten und auf das Publikum zugelaufen, wo sie wild um sich bissen. Ein kleines Mädchen wurde dabei getötet, seine Mutter war ein Wechselbalg. Die Dinosaurier wurden schließlich konfisziert und eine hohe Geldstrafe dem Zirkus auferlegt. In der Zwischenzeit sich Kas in die Küche des blauen Vogel geschlichen und Mehl besorgt. Voller Stolz präsentiert es der sonst so verschlossene junge Mann seinen Gefährten. Der Bäcker kann der Gruppe sagen, dass es das selbe Mehl ist, das bei der Leiche gefunden wurde. Die Gruppe will schnellstmöglich den Koch finden, der sich seinen freien Tag am Markt vertreiben wollte. Dort können sie ihn nicht finden, der Tag wird schließlich wieder im „Blauen Vogel“ beschlossen. Während Kas sich beim blauen Vogel auf die Lauer legt, besprechen sich Sarge und Fist mit General ir'Gadden. Nach einem kurzem Gespräch, bittet der General um eine Unterredung unter vier Augen mit Sarge. Was die beiden hinter verschlossen Türen bereden, darüber kann Fist nur spekulieren... Beim blauen Vogel hat Kas inzwischen die Verfolgung einer gnomischen Magd aufgenommen. Die junge Frau ist offensichtlich auf der Suche nach dem Koch Borgir – ihre Rufe vor seinem Haus erhalten aber keine Antwort. Bevor sich die Gefährten um den verschollenen Koch kümmern können, stoßen sie auf einen weiteren Mordfall: Der Wirt meldet schockiert den Tod von Trommler. Mit einer Hiebwaffe wurde der Warforged im Keller des Wirtshauses zerstückelt – einzige Spur am Tatort ist ein blutiger Abdruck einer dreifingrigen Hand. Diese Spur deutet – verdächtig deutlich – auf den verrückten Veteran und Maler Lucian. Im Studio des Gestörten kommt es dann auf Grund unglücklicher Umstände (und Paranoia) zum Kampf. Nur mühsam können Sarge und Fist mit der Hilfe des kriegsgeschmiedeten Wächters Viduk den traumatisierten Soldaten niederringen, während Kas nur „Falsch, Falsch“-Gemurmel und einen missglückten Schlafzauber beisteuert. Mit dem Einverständnis Viduks brechen die Abenteurer das Haus des Kochs auf: Wie schon befürchtet, finden sie nur seine Leiche. Auch dem toten Koch fehlt die Zirkus-Tätowierung. Schnell plant man eine Falle für den Serienmörder: Die letzten Zirkusleute im Viertel sollen als Beute dienen: thumb|110pxDie Wächter lauern beim Dompteur Volin Grober, die Abenteurer verbergen sich – wohlgemerkt nicht sehr heimlich – bei der Tänzerin Corlina und ihrem muskulösem Mann. In der Nacht schlägt der Mörder zu: Unsichtbar gelangt jemand ins Schlafzimmer und attackiert die beiden Zirkusleute. Im turbulenten Kampf können die Aushilfs-Detektive den Angreifer bezwingen: Eine Changeling-Frau, die nach Rache für ihr Kind schreit, steckt hinter den Attentate. Die Mörderin wird verhaftet. Obwohl der berühmte (aber leider sehr beschäftigte) Detektiv Viktor Demain etwas herablassend bedauert, dass es vor der Aufklärung zu 3 Morden kommen musste, wird es für die Abenteurer bald eine Belohnung geben. Nach der Berichterstattung gratuliert auch General ir'Gadden zur Lösung des Falles. Obwohl die Mörderin geschnappt wurde, bleibt ein übler Nachgeschmack im Munde der Ermittler: Die Doppelgängerin hat sich als Magd im blauen Vogel getarnt. In ihrem Zimmer werden Hautfetzen mit den Tätowierungen des Friedenszirkus gefunden. Über 30 Stück. Wie plant man einen Banküberfall? Einige Tage nach den Vorfällen in Eichenbrücke bekommt Kas unerwarteten Besuch: Zwei Männer, die den Bären von Breland im Schilde führen, geben unmissverständlich bekannt, dass man an hoher Stelle die Anwesenheit Seldan Deneiths erwünscht. Mit einem fliegenden Boot geht es zum Zentralturm, wo Cpt. Kalaes dem verwirrten Magier einige Fragen über den Verbleib eines Mannes namens „wunderbarer Wordath“ stellt. Kas erklärt, dass dieser von der Smaragdklaue getötet wurde, und berichtet über seine Eindrücke während des Untergangs von Cyre. Nachdem er auch bestritten hat, etwas über eine Operation namens „Leviathan“ zu wissen, darf er gehen. Einige Wochen vergehen. Da bekommt Fist während seiner Nachmittagsschicht unvermuteten Besuch. Faela stellt einen neuen Auftrag in Aussicht, die Gruppe soll am Abend im Lokal Kings of Fire im Bezirk Harveyt's Folley erscheinen. Der Kriegsgeschmiedete informiert seine Kameraden, doch statt Pieter taucht auf einmal wieder Darius Flynn auf. Gegen Abend drängen sich Kas, Darius und Fist an der stämmigen Ogerfrau am Eingang vorbei in das besagte Lokal. Dort sitzt Faela neben einem Mann mit braunem Haar, den sie als Solinthas vorstellt. Dieser erzählt ihnen eine Geschichte über ein Amulett, das zu bergen ihm sehr wichtig scheint. "Vor 40.000 Jahren bot ein mächtiger Rakshasa mit dem Namen Tyrankalis den Riesen von Xen’drik im Kampf gegen die Quori Eindringlinge zu helfen. Im Gegenzug bat er die Riesen einen Talisman zu erschaffen, mit welchen man die Siegel öffnen könne, um die großen Rakshasas Rajas. Da er vermutete, dass ihn die Riesen betrügen wollten, stahl er den Talisman so bald er fertig war, nur um festzustellen, dass ihn die Riesen tatsächlich herein gelegt hatten. Der Talisman fing die Seele von Tyrankalis und bannte sie sofort ihn seinen Edelstein. Die Riesen verschlossen das Amulett in einem Schatzraum unter einem ihrer Tempel, damit niemand den Dämon befreien könnte. Vor dreissig Jahren entdeckte eine Expedition der Wayfinder Foundation ein außergewöhnliches Amulett in einer alten Ruine in Xen’drik. Sie brachten das Amulett nach Khorvaire und versteigerten es. Danach wechselte es mehrere Besitzer bevor es in die Hände eines Magiers mit dem Namen Delphis fiel. Nach vorsichtigem Untersuchen entdeckte Delphis die wahre Natur des Amuletts und mußte erkennen, dass es mehr als seine Macht verlangte. Er entschloss sich es an dem sichersten Ort den er kannte zu verwahren, einem Tresor der Kundarak Bank. Vor vier Monaten verfolgte ein Kultist mit dem Namen Jaarisan, der Tyrankalis befreien wollte, die Spur bis zu Delphis. Unter schrecklicher Folter offenbarte Delphis den Ort des Amuletts, aber er konnte ein Geheimnis zurück halten – er hatte eine Falle auf den Schlüssel die Kiste gelegt. Als Jaarisan die Kiste an sich nehmen wollte explodierte die Kiste und verletzte Jaarisan schwer." Er bietet 8000 Goldstücke plus Spesen, wenn die Helden es ihm beschaffen. Allerdings liegt dieses Amulett gut bewacht im Schließfach Nr. 237 in der Bank von Kundarak, wo es der Magier Delphis versteckt hat, bevor er unter Folter den Schlüssel und das Passwort an einen Kultisten weitergegeben hat. Immerhin erhalten die Gefährten einen zweiten Schlüssel, über den Umstand des fehlenden Passwortes soll ein bestechlicher Gnom hinweghelfen, der im Bankhaus arbeitet. Darius verkleidet sich daraufhin als Edelmann, gibt sich als Johann Wundermann aus und bringt unter dem Vorwand, wertvolle Drachenscherben im Bankhaus unterzubringen, wertvolle Informationen über die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen heraus. So gibt es jeden Tag ein neues Passwort, um überhaupt lebendig das Gebäude betreten zu können, in fast jedem Raum Wachen, in der Nacht laufen wilde Bären über das Gelände, von dem riesigen Steingolem gar nicht zu sprechen. Am nächsten Tag findet das Treffen mit dem Gnom statt. Das Glücksspiel, dem der offenbar frönt, scheint eine gute Erklärung für seine Goldgier zu sein. Die Helden erhalten noch weitere Informationen, deren wichtigste ein Geheimgang ist, mit dessen Hilfe man ungesehen bis kurz vor den Raum gelangen kann, an dem das Buch mit den eingetragenen Passwörtern für die Schließfächer aufbewahrt wird. Sollte es möglich sein, mit magischer Hilfe ungesehen am Dach zu landen und die Wachen im Raum mit dem Buch auszuschalten, bevor diese Alarm geben können, dann hätte das Unternehmen Aussicht auf Erfolg. Nach einigen nötigen Anschaffungen (Waffen, Gift und Utensilien für den Flugzauber) kann die Operation beginnen. Der Serge wird von Darius über den Auftrag, das Amulett aus dem Archiv des Hauses Kunderaks zu entwenden informiert und hört sich die halb-ausgegorenen Pläne dazu an. Im Anschluss daran diskutieren sie lange, ob es nicht doch besser wäre, den Auftrag sein zu lassen, als Serge vorschlägt, einen ehemaligen Kameraden hinzuzuziehen, den er aus seinen Feldzügen kennt. Zu Dritt beraten sie noch eine Weile weiter und schließlich kommt ihnen die glorreiche Idee, das festungshaft gebaute Archiv nicht mit Gewalt, sondern mit List zu erleichtern. Sie erstehen dazu ein Schlafmittel und treffen sich anschließend mit Solinthas, um das Passwort für den nächsten Tag zu erfahren. Dabei bemerken sie, dass der „Gebrochene Amboss“ – das Quartier des Priesters – beobachtet wird, und empfehlen ihm, eine andere Unterkunft zu beziehen. Am Nachmittag mietet „Gritta“ – eine „Freundin“ von Darius, die den Geschmack Jollachs anregen soll, ein Zimmer im „Grauen Drachen“ und begibt sich in die Bank, um das Täuschungsmanöver zu starten. Jollach soll überredet werden, mit ihr zu Abend zu essen, dabei soll ihm das Schlafmittel verabreicht werden, sodass Darius in seiner Gestalt in das Archiv eindringen kann, um das Amulett zu bergen. Hört sich einfach an, stellt sich aber bei näherer Betrachtung als schwierig heraus, da Jollach äußerst misstrauisch reagiert. Zuerst gelingt es Gritta, ihm das Schlafmittel in den Wein zu kippen und ihn mit Hilfe eines Hotelbediensteten aufs Zimmer zu bringen und ihn zu fesseln und zu knebeln. Danach trifft sie sich mit Serge und gemeinsam gehen sie zurück ins Zimmer und stellen fest, dass das Mittel nicht mehr richtig wirkt. Serge sieht sich gezwungen, ihn auf konventionellem Weg wieder ins Traumland zu Schicken. Am nächsten Tag geht Darius als Jollach verkleidet Richtung Bank, unterwegs stößt Serge dazu und gemeinsam betreten sie unbehelligt die Bank. „Jollach“ geht in den Vorraum mit dem Buch, findet aber nur leere Zeilen vor. Frustriert ob dieser Schwierigkeit gehen sie zurück in den „Drachen“ und zwingen den echten Jollach mit wüsten Drohungen dazu, ihnen den Zugang zu erklären. Er gibt schließlich auf und verrät das Codewort. Mit diesem Wissen ausgestattet geht Darius zur Bank zurück und kann nun das Buch lesen. Er gibt das Passwort an Serge weiter, der haut Jollach wieder um und geht, als feiner Mann verkleidet zum Archiv, um den Plan nun entgültig auszuführen. Er gelangt dort an Daphne, offensichtlich eine hochstehende Dame innerhalb des Hauses Kunderak, und es gelingt ihm, das Amulett zu bergen. thumb Er liefert es bei „Gritta“ ab, wird dabei aber von Jollach gesehen, da er im Eifer des Gefechtes sein Gesicht nicht bedeckt. Dann besorgt er noch Kleidung für „Gritta“, um sie unbemerkt mit dem Amulett nach draussen zu bringen. Sie verlassen das Hotel getrennt, da sie für ihren Geschmack schon viel zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregt haben… Reise nach Adderport Die Gefährten händigen Solinthas das Amulett aus. Er werde Sharn schnell verlassen, bevor ihn die Kultisten erwischen. Ein paar Tage vergehen. Peter hört plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf: "Eure Dienste werden von Kaelys Tela benötigt. Stellt euch auf eine Reise ein!" Peter macht sich sogleich zu ihrem Anwesen auf, wird allerdings nicht zu ihr vorgelassen -- niemand kenne ihn. Am nächsten Morgen macht sich die gesamte Gemeinschaft zu ihr auf. Diesmal werden sie eingelassen und zu einem wunderbaren Essen eingeladen, das von den Gefährten in unterschiedlicher Geschwindigkeit zu sich genommen wird. Kaelys Tela sei eine freischaffende Forscherin, die Abenteurer sollen ein Relikt für sie bergen. Sie bekommen 250gp pro Woche. Der Sold klingt verführerisch, die Gefährten willigen schnell ein. Das Relikt sei auf einem Platz zu finden, an dem in alten Zeiten Dämonen und Drachen gegeneinander kämpften, die Reise werde -- so denn alles planmäßig verlauft -- ca. vier Wochen in Anspruch nehmen. Doch die Zeit eilt: Sie will morgen Früh bereits aufbrechen, wir werden mit dem Elementarschiff "Swift Wind" vorerst nach Obarra reisen. Die Gefährten besorgen sich noch schnell das Nötigste und nach einer geruhsamen Nacht geht es am nächsten Morgen auch schon auf die "Swift Wind". Das beeindruckende Schiff wird von einem Halbelf mit einem markanten Drachenmal gesteuert; neben den anderen Mitgliedern der Crew befinden sich nur die Gefährten und die Elfin noch auf dem Schiff. Es scheint also speziell für diese Reise angemietet worden zu sein. Die Abenteurer bekommen noch weitere Informationen zu ihrem Auftrag: Der Ort liege südlich von dem großen Vulkan Haka'torwhak. Echsenmenschen, die einen Halb-Dämon-Halb-Drachengott anbeten, bewohnen einen Tempel, der an diesem Ort erbaut wurde. Auf die Frage, wie das Relikt aussieht, entgegnet Kaelys nur ein kryptisches "Ihr werdet es schon erkennen". Das Relikt wurde in alten Zeiten von den Drachen im Kampf gegen die Dämonen eingesetzt. Nach der Ankunft haben wir zwei Wochen Zeit, das Artefakt zu bergen, bei Problemen sollen wir einen der Steine, die sie uns noch mitgibt, verwenden, mit dem wir 25 Wörter (in Drakonisch) an sie senden können. Diese Steine zerfallen nach ihrer Verwendung. Zusätzlich bekommen wir noch 5 Tränke gegen Gift (Vitality). thumb|left|248pxWir kommen in Adderport an. Bei der an einem Hafen üblichen Kontrolle lässt Rat seinen Blick schweifen und verliert plötzlich die Kontrolle: "Tötet sie! Mörderin! Diebin!" Die Wachen halten Rat auf. Die Gefährten reden auf ihn ein und können ihn beruhigen und die Wachen lassen uns letzten Endes dann doch noch durch. Im Gespräch erzählt uns Rat davon, dass er eben Mordats -- wohl ein guter Freund von ihm und sein Lehrer -- Mörderin erblickt hat. Die Flüchtige kann jedoch nicht mehr gesichtet werden und die Freunde beschließen, die Agenda auf später zu verschieben. Eine Kneipe wird aufgesucht. In den "Drei Möwen" wird nach einem Führer für unsere Reise durch den Dschungel gesucht. Von einigen der Anwesenden wird ein Drachengeborener mit schwarzen Schuppen vom Nebentisch empfohlen. Die Gefährten treten in Verhandlungen mit Zarn ein. Er werde aber teuer, weil das nicht das "unser Gebiet" ist, es sei das Gebiet von "seinem Volk" -- den Echsenmenschen. Für 50gp jetzt und 50gp bei Erfolg wird und kann er uns an die Stelle führen. Wir brechen am nächsten Morgen auf. Kurz hinter dem Hafenstädtchen beginnt der Dschungel. Immer wieder ziehen wir bei uralten, von Moos bewachsenen Statuen von Echsenmenschen vorbei. Die Orientierung zu behalten ist nicht ganz leicht, jedoch versuchen die Freunde den Überblick zu behalten. Wer weiß, wie lange sie auf Zarn zählen können. Nach einigen Nächten im Dschungel kommen die Abenteurer immer näher an den Tempel. Am fünften Tag werden die Abenteurer von einer Gruppe Echsenmenschen überfallen. Sie benutzen Balsrohre -- vermutlich mit vergifteten Pfeilen. Die Angreifer können jedoch alle getötet werden, auch wenn sich die Echsenmenschen im Dickicht äußerst flink bewegen können. thumb|324pxNach einigen wenigen Schritten erblicken die Freunde das vorläufige Ziel ihrer Reise: Den überraschend gut bewachten Tempel. Alle 10 Meter patroulieren 2 Echsen und seltsame Schatten huschen im Säulengang vorüber. Ob die Gefährten das Artefakt hier erfolgreich bergen können? Hat Kaelys die Fähigkeiten der Gruppe vielleicht doch etwas überschätzt? Angriff auf den Tempel von Kha'Shazul Die Helden pirschen durch das Dickicht um die alte Tempelanlage, als auf dem Weg eine große, schwarzgeschuppte Echse auf sie zukommt. Die schwer gerüsteten Abenteurer versuchen sich ruhig zu verhalten. Das fällt vor allem dem stahlgepanzerten Serge und Fist schwer: Die Echse bemerkt die Gruppe und schlägt Alarm. thumb|283pxOhne viel Federlesens eröffnen die Eindringlinge den Kampf mit den geschuppten Wesen. Vier der großen schwarzen Echsen stürzen sich gleich auf die Abenteurer. Sie werden gleich von vier kleineren grünen Echsenwesen unterstützt, die Giftpfeile aus Blasrohren abschießen. Die schwarzen Echsen sind zäh, doch bald kann Elian den ersten fällen. Ein Massenzauber von Khas bringt zwei weitere zur Strecke, Pieter tötet schließlich die letzte große Echse mit einem Armbrustbolzen. Die grünen Echsen ziehen sich zurück während weitere Kreaturen aus dem Tempel in den Kampf eingreifen. Allen voran ein Mischwesen mit dem Oberleib einer Echse und dem vierbeinigen Unterleib eines Drachen: Ein Dracotaur, wie es Khas schließlich einfällt. Die Tempelbewohner blasen nicht sofort zum Angriff sondern gehen zwischen Tempel und Hütten in Deckung. Die Gruppe attackiert daraufhin mit Fernkampfattacken und über die Flanke, es entbrennt ein weiteres Scharmützel vor dem Tempel. Während weitere Echsenwesen getötet werden schießt schließlich noch ein leibhaftiger Drache aus dem alten Anlage. thumb|294px Das Wesen ist zwar nicht so groß wie ein ausgewachsener Drache, flößt den Abenteurern aber trotzdem Respekt ein. Ätzender Odem von Dracotaur und Drache hüllt die Gruppe ein, magische Dunkelheit erschwert den Kampf. Schließlich kann aber der Dracotaur getötet werden und der junge Drache flieht durch einen Brunnen ins Innere der Tempelanlage. Bevor die Helden das uralte Gemäuer erforschen gönnen sie sich noch eine Verschnaufpause um die schlimmsten Wunden des Kampfes zu versorgen. Währenddessen können die Abenteurer feststellen, dass sich die Öffnung im Brunnen wohl hinter dem Drachen geschlossen hat. So müssen sie durch den Haupteingang den Tempel betreten. Dahinter befindet sich eine sechs Meter hohe Halle. Beeindruckende Wandreliefs zeigen den Kampf eines riesigen Drachen mit Dämonen. Es ist die Geschichte von Kha'shazul, die hier erzählt wird. Der Drache war im Kampf gegen die Dämonenarmee siegreich. Ebenfalls auf dem Relief abgebildet ist der Tempel, der damals allerdings noch keine Säulen vor dem Eingang hatte. Zwei Gänge führen aus der Halle, die Abenteurer nehmen den vorderen. Von dem drei Meter breiten Korridor aus können vier Quartiere betreten werden. Es riecht nach Räucherwerk, die Räume wirken als wären sie hastig verlassen worden. Hier fällt der Gruppe auch auf, dass es in dem Gemäuer keine Türen gibt. Der nächste Raum ist wieder etwas größer. Hier gibt es drei rostige Eisenkäfige, Wandgemälde zeigen deren Funktion: Offensichtlich wurden die Gefängnisse mit Lebewesen darinnen abgesenkt, um die Drachen zu füttern. Die letzte Mahlzeit scheint noch nicht aufgegessen: Ein wolfsartiges Wesen auf zwei Beinen ist an der Wand angekettet. Während Serge schon den Befehl zum Töten der Kreatur geben will, nimmt sich Elian des Gefangenen an. Er nähert sich vorsichtig und kann, wie bei einem wilden Hund, das Vertrauen des Wesens gewinnen. Schließlich öffnet er die Fesseln, worauf die wilde Kreatur durch ein Fenster ins freie Flieht. Eine weitere brunnenartige Öffnung befindet sich in dem Raum. Sie ist ebenfalls geschlossen, also geht man in den Trakt, der auf der anderen Seite der Eingangshalle liegt. Hier gibt es einen kurzen Gang und dann einen weiteren Raum mit Öffnung im Boden. Hier befindet sich ein Altar an der Wand. Ein Wandgemälde zeigt einen schwarzen Drachen auf einem Vulkan, überall sind Dämonenknochen abgebildet. Hinter einer weiteren Türöffnung gibt es Hängematten und Regale, die ebenfalls geplündert wurden. Nur eine große goldene Rüstung war wohl zu schwer für einen eiligen Aufbruch. Ebenfalls in dem Raum befindet sich eine dunkle Schüssel mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit. Während die Helden noch über deren Bewandtnis nachdenken, schießt ein Drache aus der Öffnung im Boden. Er lässt seinen ätzenden Odem auf die Abenteurer strömen und verletzt Elian mit seinem Biss. Die Gruppe stürzt sich sofort auf das Biest, als auch noch ein zweiter Drache erscheint. Es entbrennt ein heftiger Kampf, in dem die Drachen wieder übernatürliche Dunkelheit für sich nutzen. Ein Zauber von Khas kann den ersten Drachen töten, mächtige Hiebe von Fist fällen den zweiten. Aber die Abenteurer mussten schwere Hiebe einstecken, Serge ringt nach dem Ende des Kampfes mit dem Tod. Der Heiltrank der Elfe Kaelys Tela kann ihn aber wieder stabilisieren. Die Brunnen sind nun geöffnet, mit magischen Scheiben von Khas gleiten die Abenteurer nach unten. Hier finden sie einen großen Raum mit einem riesigen Drachenskelett und einem kleinen Hort. Neben zahlreichen Münzen aus Kupfer finden sie auch magische Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Daneben ist auch ein Steintisch mit Scheiben. Mit ihnen lassen sich die Öffnungen in den brunnenartigen Schächten steuern. Elian findet auch noch eine Geheimtür. Dahinter ist ein Gang, der zu einem geschlossenen Fallgitter führt. Die Gruppe lässt Vorsicht walten: Pieter untersucht den Boden vor dem Fallgitter und kann zwei bewegliche Bodenplatten entdecken. In dem Glauben die Falle gefunden zu haben betätigt er arglos den Hebel vor dem Fallgitter. Aber auch mit ihm wurde eine Falle ausgelöst: Die Geheimtür dreht sich, verschließt den Eingang wieder und kommt langsam auf die Helden zu, sie droht sie zu erdrücken. Während die Kämpfer mit vereinten Kräften versuchen, das Gitter zu öffnen, versucht Khas die Wand mit Zaubern zu zerstören oder zumindest aufzuhalten. Dabei kommt auch Serge zu Schaden. Indessen beweist Elian erneut sein scharfes Auge und kann neben dem falschen Schalter ein Panel entdecken. Dahinter befindet sich ein kompliziertes System aus Seilen und Flaschenzügen. Pieter bewahrt in der lebensbedrohlichen Situation Ruhe und kann das Fallgitter schließlich mit dem Mechanismus öffnen. Vor den Helden liegt eine Treppe die nach unten führt... Unter dem Tempel Der tiefer gelegene Teil des Tempels entpuppt sich als unsicheres Terrain. Als erstes muss ein Raum mit laufenden Klingen überwunden werden. Nach anfänglicher Ratlosigkeit und mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen, gelingt es durch den beherzten Einsatz von Fist und der Übersicht von Peter, die Klingen zu zerstören. Dadurch wird der Weg in einen großen Raum freigegeben, der durch einen feurigen Abgrund geteilt ist. Als Übergang dient lediglich eine wackelige Brücke. Kaas bemerkt an den Wänden Malereien, die aussehen wie Drachenmale und scheinbar mit den Erlebnissen vor 2 Jahren in Zusammenhang stehen. Ansonsten befindet sich im hinteren Teil des Raumes ein Altar, ein Sarkophag und drei Nischen, die bei näherer Inspektion ein Szepter und ein Amulett mit einer Drachenscherbe enthalten - die dritte Nische ist leer. An dem Altar fällt der Gruppe eine schüsselförmige Ausnehmung auf, vermutlich für irgendwelche Blutrituale. Als Serge nach dem Szepter greift, öffnet sich der Sarkophag und ein Halbdrache greift die Gruppe an. thumb|left|286pxGemeinsam können sie ihn aber schnell vernichten. Danach stellen die Helden fest, dass das gesuchte Artefakt wohl nicht (mehr) hier zu finden ist und nehmen mit der elfischen Auftraggeberin Kontakt auf. Die ist enttäuscht und beordert die Truppe zurück. Bevor der Rückweg angetreten wird, bemerken Serg, Kaas und Darius ein seltsam-beunruhigendes Jucken und entdecken ein Drachenmal. Daraufhin bricht kurzfristig Nervosität aus, Kaas gelingt es aber zumindest, die Male mit einer magischen Formel zu verbergen. Am Rückweg entdeckt die Gruppe auf einer Lichtung einen toten Menschen und einen fast toten Halbork, der noch "Sagt Angoa, keine Schuppen!" murmelt, bevor er gänzlich kaputtgeht. Unweit davon finden sie in einem Gebüsch einen weiteren toten Menschen, der in einem Rucksack eine Drachenscherbe mit sich trug. Die Helden beschließen nun, dass es höchste Zeit wird, zurück zu kommen, treffen aber auf dem Weg eine Frau und zwei Kämpfer. Mit den Schrei "Mörder" stürzt sich Kaas - ja, Kaas! - auf die Dame, welche aber von ihren Begleitern abgeschirmt fliehen kann. Die Kämpfer werden schließlich niedergemacht, und obwohl einer zu näheren Befragungen übrigbleiben sollte, beendet Darius auch das irdische Dasein des letzten Überlebenden der gegnerischen Truppe. Zwischenspiel: Last breath of Ashenport Der Tod des einen Gefangen macht den anderen gesprächig – Dura und ihre Lakaien nennen ein Haus in Adderport ihr Eigen. Nach dem er alles von Interesse offenbart hat wird der Diener der Smaragdklaue von Kas mit magischen Feuer verbrannt. In Adderport erkunden die Abenteurer vorsichtig Duras Quartier…bis auf leere Betten und eine Eberron-Scherbe wird aber nichts entdeckt. Ein leeres und von innen verschlossenes Zimmer legt eine magische Flucht nahe. Ratlos berät sich die Truppe mit ihrer elfischen Auftraggeberin an Bord ihres Schiffes. Kaelys Tela verteilt die Belohnung für das Zepter und das Amulett, als sie plötzlich misstrauisch wird. „Ihr verheimlicht mir etwas!“ stößt sie hervor und zeigt auf das einst magisch verborgene Mal auf Fists Brust. Die neuen Drachenmale der Gruppe bringen die Elfe gehörig ins Grübeln. Kaelys fällt eine Geschichte von Forschern ein, denen ähnliches passiert sein soll: Hjamat war ihr Anführer und auch sie suchten das mächtige Drachenauge vor 1000 Jahren. Anscheinend waren sie erfolgreich – wenn auch nicht lange: Knapp ein Jahr später waren alle Malträger bis auf Hjamat tot. Vielleicht ist das Drachenauge in der Gruft des wagemutigen Forschers zu finden…begraben wurde er angeblich in den Fürstentümern von Lasar. Mit neuen Sprechsteinen ausgerüstet will man aufbrechen, vorher erfüllen die Abenteurer noch den Wunsch eines Sterbenden: Sie berichten Angua, ein Halbork des Haus Tharashk, dass seine Kameraden „nicht von Schuppigen“, sondern von der Smaragklaue getötet wurden. Der alte Halbork ist sichtbar niedergeschlagen, aber dankbar für die Nachricht. thumb|left|336pxDie Swift Wind macht ihren Namen alle Ehre, aber die Reise auf hoher See wird nach ein paar Tagen von schwarzen Sturmwolken unterbrochen. Ein furchtbares Gewitter zwingt die Crew ein nahes Küstendorf anzusteuern. Regen, Blitz und Donner treibt die Abenteurer in das Dorf Ashenport und vom Hafen direkt in die Taverne „Sanfte Segel“. Die Abenteurer trocknen und lernen ein paar der anderen Gäste, darunter auch eine Halbelfe des Drachenmalhauses Lyrandar, kennen. Ein mysteriöses Klagelied tanzt in der Nacht über die Wellen in das Dorf und weckt die Freunde aus ihrem Schlummer. Das Lied vernebelt den Geist und zieht alle ohne starken Willen hinaus in ein feuchtes Grab. Die Abenteurer halten Stand und helfen sich gegenseitig und einigen Fremden, die wie Marionetten aufs Meer zuwandern. Am nächsten, düsteren Morgen erkundet die Gruppe das seltsame Dorf. Der Tempel der göttlichen Heerschar und das Rathaus sind leer. Fist befragt einen Bürger und schüttelt aus ihm heraus, dass die Anführer des Dorfes durch einen Ritus von der Macht des Liedes geschützt werden – die unschuldigen Gäste im Dorf überlässt man der See. thumb|368pxIn der nächsten Nacht erklingt wieder das Lied und diesmal kann nur Peter widerstehen. Während er hektisch versucht seine Kameraden aus der Trance zu wecken sieht er schleimbedeckte, fischartige Monstren auf den Strand zukommen. Die Freunde stellen sich gegen die Meeresbestien und lassen Stahl und Magie auf sie herabregnen. Erschöpft, verletzt und siegreich verlassen sie das feuchte Schlachtfeld. In der – nun leeren – Taverne erholen sich die Abenteurer, als ihnen ein merkwürdiger Geschmack im Brot auffällt….Gift! Der feige Wirt wollte sie aus dem Weg räumen, hat aber die Widerstandfähigkeit der Freunde unterschätzt – nun ist es Zeit für ihn wimmernd alles auszuspucken. Das Dorf hat einen Pakt mit Dagon geschlossen, einem mächtigen Dämonlord, der unter dem Meer gefangen ist. Der Bürgermeister und die Priesterin halten die Fäden in der Hand, am Abend soll Dagon wieder singen und die Dorfbewohner ein Ritual zelebrieren. Entschlossen nicken sich die Freunde zu: Die Ritualsuppe, die in Ashenport köchelt, wird bald von der Gruppe ordentlich versalzen werden. Bei strömendem Regen gehen die Helden zur Kirche der göttlichen Heerschar. Um einen besseren Einblick bekommen, verkleinert Kas seine Gestalt. Schließlich nimmt Pieter die Gestalt des Kochs aus der Taverne an und betritt das Gotteshaus; dort trifft er auf drei Gestalten: Terza, die Halbelfe vom Haus Lysander und zwei Menschen, allesamt ebenfalls Gäste in der Taverne. Auch ihr Haar und Gewand ist triefend nass, sie mustern verwundert den vermeintlichen Koch, der auf die Fragen der drei, was hier passiere und wo ihre Leibwächter und Besatzung wären, kaum plausible Antworten liefern kann und schließlich mit dem Vorwand, die anderen zu holen, die Kirche wieder verlässt. Darauf treten die Helden gemeinsam ein, Pieter in seiner wirklichen Gestalt. Den nun vollends verwirrten Wartenden erklären sie, den Koch überwältigt zu haben; man entschließt sich, von nun ab gemeinsam weiter zu ziehen. Die Truppe untersucht jetzt den alten Steinbau genauer. Kas bemerkt, dass der Altar verstaubt ist – in letzter Zeit wurden hier offenbar keine Messen abgehalten. Eine entdeckte Spur in Steinboden führt die Kameraden schließlich zu einer metallenen Wendeltreppe, die nach unten führt. Kas sorgt dafür, dass ein magisches Leuchten von Fists Hammer ausgeht – während der Kriegsgeschmiedete voran geht, erhellt seine Waffe den finsteren Gang. Eine Etage tiefer warten fünf Türen darauf, von neugierigen Händen geöffnet zu werden. Hinter der Türe ganz links führt eine Wendeltreppe weiter nach unten. Die Zugänge zwei und vier beherbergen einen Abort und ein Lager. Hinter der Tür zur Rechten befindet sich ein Raum mit zwei ungemachten Betten und zwei Schränken, in denen je ein Ölmantel hängt. Keine der Türen ist mit Fallen geschützt, aber hinter der großen Türe in der Mitte, die noch ungeöffnet ist, sind Geräusche zu hören! Auf Pieters Kommando stürmen die Helden wie ein Mann in den Raum dahinter. Sie überraschen zwei Fischwesen, die beide nach einem kurzen, aber hitzigen Kampf erschlagen werden. Eine weitere Türe führt weiter, wieder eilen alle kampfbereit hindurch. Auch hier erwarten sie diese seltsamen Fischwesen, aber auch ein Mann und eine Frau, beide magisch begabt, sowie drei weitere Kultisten. Ein wildes Scharmützel beginnt, magische Eiswirbel bedrängen die entschlossene Truppe, doch Serge ordnet die Linie und so können die Wiedersacher nach und nach zur Strecke gebracht werden. Mit einem Pfeil kann Pieter letztendlich die zaubernde Greisin töten, der Mann ergibt sich hierauf. Er bezeichnet sich selbst als Diener Dagons; er wird gefesselt. Er weist die Helden auf einen Geheimgang hin, der nach oben führt. Fremdartiges Meeresgetier verziert die Wände, doch plötzlich treten die Helden auf eine versteckte Bodenplatte – die so aktivierte Falle verletzt Serge. Wütend tötet daraufhin Pieter den Gefangenen. Hinter der Falle findet Pieter einige Drachenscherben. Ein Monster mit einem riesigen Maul attackiert ihn darauf, allem Anschein nach wieder eine magische Falle. Eine weitere Treppe führt hinab, dahinter ist das Rauschen von Wasser zu vernehmen. Vorsichtshalber zaubert Kas einen Water Walk auf Fist, denn setzen die Freunde ihren Weg fort. Tatsächlich liegt die große Höhle, die die Helden nun erreichen, direkt am Wasser. Ein Alter steht in der Mitte und viele Gebetsteppiche liegen herum – zahlreiche Hinweise, dass dies der Versammlungssaal von Dagons Anhängern ist. Von den Kultisten, die sich hier heute so zahlreich versammelt haben, ist aber nichts zu sehen, auch keine weiteren Zugänge sind ersichtlich. Nach einigem Suchen entdecken die Helden doch einen Geheimgang. Es sieht so aus, als wären alle Versammelten, von dem Kampfeslärm gewarnt, auf diesem Wege geflohen. Der Gang führt in einen achteckigen Raum mit vielen Büchern. Hier entdecken sie ein Tagebuch, aus dem sie entnehmen können, wie Jarisan das Dorf dazu gebracht hat, Dagon zu verehren. Über eine weitere Treppe kommen die Kameraden schließlich in den bereits bekannten Vorraum mit den fünf Türen. Die Überlegung, per Schiff unter dem Kommando der Elfe zu fliehen, wird nach kurzer Diskussion verworfen. Um die Dorfbewohner zu finden und den verderbten Kult endlich zu zerschlagen, kehren die Helden in die Taverne zurück. Dort brennt Licht! Doch uneins über ihr weiteres Vorgehen verlieren sie zu viel Zeit und werden entdeckt. Nun bleibt keine andere Wahl als die Taverne, unverzüglich zu stürmen. Pieter kann die versammelten Dörfler mittels einer flammenden Rede überzeugen, dass der Wahnsinn aufhören muss. Freiwillig verlässt der Alte das Dorf, doch auch den Helden wird vom Wirt nahegelegt, möglichst früh abzureisen. Der Kapitän teilt Pieters Misstrauen und heuert keinen der Freiwilligen aus Ashenport an. Und so bricht die Swiftwind nur mit Minimalbesatzung in Richtung Regalport auf… Unter Piraten Die Swiftwind setzt sich schließlich in Richtung Regalport in Bewegung. Jeder der Abenteurer hilft nach seiner Manier an Deck. Der eine (Fist) um seine Rastlosigkeit zu befriedigen, der andere (Pieter) bemüht sich vor allem darum, der Arbeit aus dem Weg zu gehen. Während der mehrtägigen Überfahrt gibt es zudem reichlich Zeit über die vergangenen und zukünftigen Abenteuer zu sinnieren. Der Dämon der unter Ashenport schlummert wurde offensichtlich nicht befreit, das Meer hat sich mittlerweile beruhigt. Dafür steht die Gruppe nun vor dem Problem den bereits verstorbenen Jheamast zu finden. Die Halbelfe Terza berichtet bei der Gelegenheit davon, dass es in Regalport eine Art Schattennetzwerk zu geben scheint. thumb|left|328pxNach einige Tagen kommt das Schiff schließlich in Regalport an. Vor den Helden liegt die eine Meile lange Uferpromenade. Hier scheint es eine Art Piratenaustausch zu geben. Eine Taverne reiht sich an die andere, davor bietet eine große Zahl an Händlern ihre Ware feil. Auf einem besonders großen Gebäude ist das Zeichen des Hauses Ghallanda zu sehen. Unter den unzähligen Schiffen, die hier vor Anker liegen, fällt vor allem eines auf: Die „Drachenauge“ von Prinz Rygar. Ihr mit Mithril verstärkter Rumpf glänzt in der Sonne. Der Hafenwärter will erneut die Reiseunterlagen der Passagiere sehen. Pieter scheint das zu missfallen, er besticht den Beamten kurzerhand. Als nächstes steht die Suche nach einer Herberge auf dem Plan. Kapitän Kalaes empfiehlt in die hiesige Niederlassung des „Goldenen Drachen“ zu gehen. Die Gruppe entscheidet sich aber nach einer Unterkunft mit mehr Lokalkolorit zu suchen. Auf dem Weg der Uferpromenade entlang erregt aber noch etwas anderes die Aufmerksamkeit von Kas: Zwei Regalporter scheinen sich über die Kirche vom Blut des Vol zu unterhalten. Der Kult scheint hier in letzter Zeit an Bedeutung zu gewinnen. Der verschlossene Magier ist von diesen Neuigkeiten äußerst beunruhigt. Schließlich fällt den Abenteurern der „Blaue Stiefel“ ins Auge. Drinnen ist es vor allem die vollbusige Wirtin Harrika, für die sich Darius interessiert. Nach einem kurzen Flirt bezieht das Quartett vier Einzelzimmer. Danach trifft man sich in der Gaststube wieder. Eine Frage nach Gelehrten in der Stadt bringt lediglich einen Hinweis auf die hier ansässigen Drachenmalhäuser. Dabei handelt es sich um das Haus Thuranni, das Haus Lyrandar, das Haus Orion und vor allem das Haus Ghallanda. Nach einer längeren Beratschlagung entscheiden Kas, Serge, Fist und Darius sich dazu, bei einer Lokaltour Informationen zu sammeln. Kas interessiert sich dabei vor allem für die Kirche vom Blut des Vol. Über Letztere weiß ein alter Mann in einer anderen Kneipe Bescheid. Die Anhänger der Sekte streben anscheinend ewiges Leben an. Konkrete Informationen sind aus dem Alten allerdings nicht rauszukriegen, er scheint vor allem die Gesellschaft der Helden zu genießen, die ihm die Informationen mit zwei Getränkerunden bedanken. Die weitere Tour führt die Gruppe schließlich in den „Rostigen Anker“. Das Wirtshaus bietet alles was das Freibeuterherz begehrt. Freudige Trinksprüche erfüllen den Raum, eine Elfenfrau jongliert zur Begeisterung des Publikums, die Männer messen sich beim Armdrücken und Messerwerfen. In der Mitte des Raumes steht außerdem ein leeres Podium, dessen Zweck den Helden vorerst nicht klar ist. Eine Halblingsfrau serviert den Durstigen Getränke und steht Rede und Antwort. Dabei stellt sich unter anderem heraus, dass das Podium der Stammplatz von Prinz Rygar ist und der „Rostige Anker“ sein Stammlokal. Während sich Darius im Messerwerfen versucht und Serge und Fist sich beim Armdrücken hat Kas ein Gespräch mit der jonglierenden Elfe arrangieren lassen. Seine Fragen nach Jheamast stoßen allerdings nur auf Unverständnis. Nach einem weiteren Gespräch mit einem „Seedrachen“ von Prinz Rygar entschließt sich die Gruppe dazu zum „Blauen Stiefel“ zurückzukehren. Am nächsten Morgen beschließen die Vier das Haus Thuranni aufzusuchen. Die dortigen Elfen sind vermutlich bereits schon zu Jheamasts Lebenszeit auf Khorvaire gewandelt, von ihnen versprechen sich die Helden nähere Informationen. Ein recht kruder Plan sieht vor sich als Kunstsammler auszugeben. Der Weg führt die Gruppe am Markt vorbei, wo ein verzweifelter Fischhändler Darius darum bittet kurz auf seinen Stand aufzupassen. Als sich der „Halbelf“ mehr schlecht als recht als Fischhändler versucht entdeckt er auf der anderen Straßenseite einen Mann mit Kutte der ihn offensichtlich beobachtet. Darius nimmt sofort die Verfolgung auf, die anderen die Verfolgung von Darius. Im Gassengewirr kann der geheimnisvolle Beobachter aber schließlich entkommen. Schließlich kommen die Vier beim Haus Thuranni an. Den Platz vor dem Haus ziert eine Vielzahl von Statuen. Ein Gespräch mit einem Elf bringt wenig Aufschluss, er verspricht aber sich zu melden sollte er etwas über Jheamast in Erfahrung bringen. Der erste Teil der Nachforschungen brachte nichts ein, jetzt gilt es noch etwas über das Blut von Vol herauszufinden. Auf einem Platz findet sich tatsächlich ein Prediger. Von ihm erfahren sie, dass es in zehn Tagen ein Fest zu Ehren des Blutes von Vol geben soll. Nach einer Einkaufstour geht es zurück in den „Blauen Stiefel“. Hier wird die freundliche Atmosphäre jäh von Neuankömmlingen gestört. Ein Zwerg mit Glatze und rotem Bart betritt das Gasthaus. In seiner Gefolgschaft befinden sich vier Halborks. In der Wirtsstube wird es plötzlich still. „Sturmplünderer“, murmelt irgendjemand. Und dann beginnt der stämmige Kerl auch schon Unruhe zu stiften. Als er schließlich die schöne Wirtin Harrika anpöbelt, wird es Darius zu bunt, er geht dazwischen. Der Zwerg lässt sich das nicht gefallen und haut zu, es entsteht eine Schlägerei. Da die Unruhestifter im Faustkampf schnell die Oberhand gewinnen hat Darius endgültig genug. Er zieht sein Kurzschwert. Der Zwerg scheint sich davon nicht einschüchtern zu lassen und steigt tatsächlich auf den bewaffneten Kampf ein. Als erstes wird ein Ork von einem hinterlistigen Hieb von Darius verletzt und zieht sich zurück. Der Zwerg lässt sich zwar nicht von den Beinen werfen, mehrere Hiebe der Gefährten und eine Feuerkugel von Kas zwingen den stämmigen Kerl schließlich zur Aufgabe. „Wir werden uns wieder sehen“, verspricht er als er von Dannen zieht. Harrika ist der Gruppe dankbar. Sie berichtet von häufigen Schlägereien, die es wegen der Rivalität zwischen „Drachenaugen“ und „Sturmplünderern“ gibt. Kurz nachdem Ruhe eingekehrt ist gibt es noch eine weitere Überraschung. „Jin, lange nicht gesehen“, sagt eine Stimme neben Darius Ohr. Es ist Siele D'Thurani, eine alte Bekannte. Sie ist mit einem weiteren Elf in den „Blauen Stiefel“ gekommen. Deutlich zu sehen ist ihr Drachenmal am Hals. „Du sollst mitkommen“, sagt sie noch. Ein Wunsch, dem Darius nachkommt. thumb|left|160pxVon dem Treffen mit seinen alten Auftraggebern kommt Darius mit wertvollen Informationen zurück. Jheamast wurde auf Telas Sirana?? bestattet. Ein Abenteurer namens Elian fand die Gruft. Dessen Tagebuch wurde von einem reichen Mann namens Vongard gekauft. Sein Anwesen liegt auf einer nahen Insel namens Orgaios. Und noch eine weitere Information hat Darius bekommen: Die Smaragklaue scheint diese Informationen ebenfalls bereits zu haben. Angesichts dieser Tatsachen entscheiden sich die Helden für einen sofortigen Aufbruch. Noch am selben Abend wird die Mannschaft der Swiftwind zusammengetrommelt und es geht los. Inzwischen: Vongard betrachtet seine Sammlerstücke als es an der Tür klopft. Ein Diener öffnet die Tür. Er betritt den Raum gemeinsam mit Anhängern der Smaragdklaue. Vongard wusste sofort: Es wird Ärger geben. Zwei Tage nach dem Aufbruch von Regalport erreicht die Swiftwind einen Privathafen auf Orgaios mit einer Anlegestelle. Dort ist bereits ein Kriegsschiff mit grüner Klaue zu sehen. Von dem dahinter liegenden Anwesen steigt Rauch auf...